eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Wish Upon a Star
|image= |season=4 |episode=50 |jdate=2 April, 2006 |edate=28 April, 2007 |previous=Shout to the Top! |next=AO: Born Slippy (Deep Blue) Alt Ending: Eureka Seven New Order }} Overview Eureka is becoming the next Control Cluster and all hope seems lost. Once she becomes the Control Cluster, the collar Dewey placed on Eureka will send a program that will destroy the Scub Corals which will end up being the end of the world. The Nirvash can't be operated, and surrounding Eureka are millions of antibody Coralians. The Gekko prepares for one last mission, but can Renton summon the strength to reunite with the one he loves? In order for Renton to save Eureka, he decides that he will no longer be human. It is also revealed that Gonzy, is a Coralian, who has been watching over both Renton and Eureka the entire time. Renton and Eureka save the world with the second summer of love... Synopsis Everyone is watching the new Scub Control Cluster form as Eureka reflects on how people have taught her everything she knows, most importantly love. She wants nothing more than to see Renton and the kids again, and be a family with them, but if that wish will cause them to disappear, she will stop wishing. However, she still wants to see them again. Holland and Jurgens talk a little bit. Holland notices a bandage on Jurgens's hand, which he explains is from one of the Agehans who went psychotic when his crew picked them up. While they have no answer for Dewey doing what he did, Jurgens still wants to look after the Agehans as part of his own personal atonement. Holland says he will carry the burden of Dewey's crimes over his shoulders for the rest of his life as part for his failure to understand and save his brother from his madness. After carefully studying them, it is discovered that the collars Eureka and Anemone wore were designed by Dewey to be activated upon his death, meaning that Dewey had planned his death from the beginning as a final attempt to achieve his plan. They speculate that Dewey foresaw that the Limit of Questions wouldn't activate right away and the Scub Coral would restore order, and if the Scub Control Cluster was destroyed, Eureka or Anemone would replace it. As a result, Dewey created the collars to send a program that would cause the Scub Coral to destroy the world. However, it is noted that the Limit of Questions hasn't occurred yet, and Anemone figures that Eureka is still alive and is fighting the impulse to become the next Control Cluster. Meanwhile, Renton and the kids are saddened that Eureka is gone. Talho comes in to check on them and gives the kids a hug to comfort them. Holland orders Renton to get up on his feet, but Renton says he couldn't do anything to stop it. Holland grabs him by the collar and Renton says that he not only failed to save Eureka, but he failed to save his father and sister. He also calls himself a brat who only talks big. Holland instead orders him to get in gear because they are going to go see Eureka. After changing into new clothes and exhibiting a determined and mature face, Renton is taken to the bridge by Holland, who tells Renton to use the Trapar Compac Drive to communicate with Eureka and reach a resolution between the Scub Coral and humans. After being brought to the bridge, Talho notes that he's grown up. The Gekko takes off to where the new Scub Control Cluster is forming. Renton and the kids try to get and send a signal through the Compac Drive to Eureka, but the connection is quickly growing weaker. While holding Charles' ring, Renton repeats his father's line "Don't beg, you earn by winning or you won't get anything" Holland grins that that line was always meant for Renton. The Izumo's crew watches the Gekko take off, and Anemone wishes she had a boyfriend who would do all that for her, and Jurgens reminds her that she has Dominic. She laughs and says that's true, and holds hands with Dominic, whom she says is cuter than Renton is. The Gekko knows it will take at least six hours to reach where Eureka is and there is a mass of antibodies around the Command Center. Renton tells Holland to let him fight with them but Holland tells him they will take care of the fighting so he should have faith in the Gekko. The kids are doing their best to get a signal from Eureka, but they still haven't received a response from her. Renton gives Maurice an envelope (later revealed to contain a letter that mentions his intention to adopt the children and he will be wandering around the planet with Eureka for a while) because he has a plan and asks him to look out for his siblings. Renton says he will use the Amita Drive to get a better signal, and Maurice asks if Nirvash answered him, which Renton says yes. Maurice then gives Renton a hair clip to give to Eureka and for good luck. Moondoggie's starting to show the strain of piloting against the Antibodies, but Holland tells him to deal with it because the fate of the world is riding with them. On the hanger, Renton remembers how he first met Eureka and all he's gone through with her. He begs Nirvash to help him reach Eureka because he doesn't want things with her to end like this. He grabs the Compac Drive and there is an explosion, which shakes the entire ship. When everyone looks on the screen, they see that the Nirvash has evolved, and the kids see the Compac Drive flashing Renton's name on it. Holland asks what has happened, but Renton has no idea why Nirvash evolved other than it reacted to his feelings. The kids pipe up and say that only their papa can save their mama. Holland tells Renton to save Eureka if she is the one he truly loves. The Nirvash launches, and Renton knows he needs to destroy the Antibodies, and is willing to carry that burden over his shoulders if Eureka calls it a sin because he is desperate to get to her. Renton then easily destroys the Antibodies with a single beam. The crew watches in amazement and they are proud of how much he's grown up. Stoner complains about missing the chance to take a good picture and Holland says he can wait until Renton comes back. Ken-Goh says that Renton is not coming back to the Gekkostate because he never fitted within the crew, but now he's out grown them. Holland comments that it's like Renton to graduate without consent and he will take care of the kids until he returns with Eureka. The Nirvash attempts to bust through the Zone, but is restrained by the force of it. Renton remembers everything he has gone through with Eureka, and his desire to save her drives him to finally smash through the Zone and reaches her. He tells her not say goodbye to him and go off alone, and she is overjoyed that he really came to save her. He reminds her of his promise to be with her forever. She tells him that she can't go back, but he tells her that she is making a choice to give up being a Coralian in order to save the planet and he has made a choice, too; he has chosen to give up being human because he cherishes the planet he met her on. He puts the flower hair clip in her hair, revealing a green gemstone on her forehead, and asks her to merge with the Scub Coral with him, and she agrees because she can do anything with him. They finally share their first kiss. The Compac Drive reads 'Renton and Eureka' in a heart shape, and the Control Cluster begins to break apart by the Nirvash and sends a rainbow-colored light with a heart shape into the moon. Nirvash ejects Renton and Eureka, and in a feminine voice, thanks them for all their adventures together and tells them that the Scub Coral has found enlightenment. In order to prevent the Limit of Questions from happening again, Nirvash will become the new ScubControl Cluster and half of the Scub Coral will teleport to another universe. It tells them to set an example for the rest of the world by living together and bringing forth a new evolution, and the Coral will return until all are one before vanishing in a bright light. As Nirvash disappears, seven green orbs scatter across the planet and a wave of trapar forms into a circle around the planet. After bidding farewell to Nirvash, Eureka tells Renton "let's go home", to which he replies "Yeah, home to our planet", and kiss again as they land on the planet. The Gekko crew wonders what happened as they watch fragments of the Scub Coral leave, and Gonzy explains that was the Second Summer of Love and vanishes, revealing he was a Coralian as well. Holland and Talho know this means Renton has decided to become one of them - a true hero like his father. A year later, the kids are living with Axel and are having dinner. Axel looks over the Thurston family record book and sees the section that lists Eureka and the kids with Renton's last name, confirming that Renton and Eureka have gotten married and formally adopted the children. Maurice asks if they are a bother for coming to live with him, but he says no because they are technically family. As they take a walk, Axel points out that Renton is the first one in the family to return home and is happy to have (adopted) great-grandchildren. They go up the hill to see the moon with Renton and Eureka's names on it. Maeter suggests they pray for the two of them to return home safely. Axel asks Renton to hurry back home with Eureka because their (adopted) kids miss them. Elsewhere, Anemone and Dominic are camping and looking at the moon. In a forest, Renton and Eureka are seen by a lake, holding hands and red and blue lights flashing from their foreheads, and the final scene shows a new kind of Earth with a circle of trapar around it. Major Events *The departure of the Nirvash and half of the Scub Coral to another universe. *Nirvash taking Eureka and Renton's place by becoming the new Scub Control Cluster. *Nirvash transforming into its true form and revealed to be female instead of male. *The Gekkostate going on its final mission to save Eureka. *Renton and Eureka's first kiss which marks the beginning of the Second Summer of Love, and creating a new form of waves that carve their names in a heart into the moon. *The Earth is partially revealed with half of the Scub Coral gone. *Renton departing from the Gekkostate to rescue Eureka on his own and become a true hero like his father. *A co-existence is finally established between the humans and Scub Coral. *Renton's and Eureka's marriage. *Renton's adoption of the children. *The planet changes due to the Second Summer of Love, with a ring of trapar forming around the planet along with Earths old landmasses being revealed under the leaving Scubs. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "When You Wish Upon a Star" by The Drummonds. *In the original Japanese version, the final scene of the episode revealed a colored picture of Renton and Eureka with Axel and the children, which confirms that they have returned to Bellforest as promised. *Renton and Eureka are the first ones to quit the Gekkostate; Renton leaving the Gekkostate to rescue Eureka, who then tells him that they can go home (Bellforest) and they can live a normal life with their adoptive children. *In the Thurston family register, the date of the one year later scene is revealed as April 2, 12006. April 2, 2006 was the date that the episode aired in Japan. *The children finally consider Renton as their father after accepting his relationship with Eureka and now call him "papa". In seasons 1 and 2, Renton had tried to be somewhat an big brother figure to them, but after entering in a relationship with Eureka, he began serving as a father figure to the them and always thought of them as his children as he helped Eureka take care of them. In fact, while he always had a closer bond with Maeter and Linck, and he was rejected by Maurice, it was Maurice who was the first one to call Renton "papa" and now admires him the most. *Also noted is that a 7-year-old Maurice is wearing a jacket similar to Renton's in the one year later scene, which reflects his newfound respect and affection for Renton. *The Nirvash evolved into its true form in response to Renton's plea to help him rescue Eureka and spoke for the first time to them, revealing that Nirvash is a "she" rather than the "he" Renton and Eureka always thought it was. * When Nirvash asked Renton and Eureka to bring forth a new evolution in order to unify the humans and Scub Coral, it was indirectly asking them to have a hybrid child that would biologically combine the two species as one. **This request foreshadows their two children's birth, which will occur years after the end of the series, although unfortunately the little Amber will die 3 months after the birth and the little Ao will be born and grow up in an alternative universe. *Because Renton was 16 years old when he married Eureka, he is underage (depending on what the age of consent is in the series) and needed consent from his grandfather, who is his legal guardian. In Eureka's case, she more likely asked for Holland's consent to the marriage due to that she has been in his care for many years. The legality of the adoption is questionable, due to that adoptive parents are required to be 18 years old or older to adopt children. But this may be different in the series. *The scene with Renton looking at the ring before going to save Eureka and the scene with the family register strongly implies that Renton asked Eureka to marry him soon afterwards, and when Axel comments that Renton is the first one of the family to come home, this implies that the two returned to Bellforest to get married before beginning their journey to explore the planet. *Renton and Eureka share their first and second kiss in this episode, and it will be the only time this will be shown in Eureka Seven and Eureka Seven: AO. *The final DVD front cover of two children (a little girl with light blue hair and a little boy with brown hair and white wings, both carrying surf boards and looking at Scub Coral from Earth's surface) initially served as an unconfirmed spoiler that those two were Renton's and Eureka's future children. However, for unexplained reasons, BONES chose to forgo this, and while they did have a daughter and a son together in Eureka Seven: AO, the appearance of their son, Ao, was changed and their daughter, Amber, is never seen in the series. Category:Eureka Seven